Soliloquio del hombre muerto
by Madox mask
Summary: Un misterio aguarda en un pequeño pueblo desertico, llamado Moonlight Bay, un secreto cuyas proporciones son mundiales, así, una pareja de jovenes se ven involucrados en dichos misterios de manera desconocida.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Y ahí estaba yo en medio del último suspiro de mi vida entre un callejón muy tétrico y una noche muy obscura, muchos me decían que vería toda mi vida ante mis ojos por las creencias mundanas que nos imponían desde chicos, sin embargo yo no siento nada solo un frio desgarrador atravesando mi corazón, he de admitir que al adentrarme en esto sabía que iba a morir.

-Pero no ahora, no ahora.

Así lo único que recuerdo son los sucesos desde que esta travesía comenzó, ojala hubiera podido encontrar el final del misterio del soliloquio del hombre muerto es de lo único que me arrepiento y sin más heme aquí a punto de morir, viendo como la vida se me escapa por una de las tantas heridas brotantes de líquido vital.

Supongo que mi misión ha acabado aquí con una herida del tamaño de dos manos abiertas y bañado en mi propia sangre y todo por un secreto cuyo valor es equiparable a un caos de proporciones mundiales y un montón de gente que se esmera en protegerlo.

Aun así mi vida no vale nada a comparación de muchas otras perdidas aquí y supongo que me es grato alegrarme por poder casi descubrir el secreto.

(De pronto se escuchaba una tonada tétrica equiparable con el estilo de Chopin)

-Vaya el buen Frederick me ha venido a tocar la última pieza a mi lecho de muerte.

(Se escucha un hombre detrás de él)

-No este tan seguro.

(Así el joven de la herida se desmallo)


	2. Capitulo I Shadow

Capítulo I Shadow

Shadow era una joven cuya descripción física solo eran posibles de explicar de la siguiente forma:

Una mujer de complexión delgada, de unos veintidós años de estatura media y con una cara angelical que tan solo comparable a una sirena, sus cabellos negros como noche hacían resplandecer su tez blanca y casi transparente.

Shadow acababa de mudarse del barrio más peligroso del centro de la ciudad a un departamento lujoso a las afueras de la urbe, Monlight Bay ese era el nombre del poblado, que aunque parecía apacible, ella tenía una mala corazonada del lugar sin embargo bajo la comparación de su anterior departamento, no parecía mal lugar,de esta manera se hizo con el escepticismo.

Todo esto tuvo lugar gracias a una herencia que, según el banco venia de fuentes reservadas aun para ella, la gran cantidad que había obtenido a base de esa "Herencia" y el testamento que lo comprobaba se mantenían ocultos por el banco, Shadow no exigió ninguna aclaración ya que realmente necesitaba el dinero y puesto que el banco le iba a negar las respuestas prefirió no indagar más, con la obtención de ese dinero vendió su viejo departamento en el centro a base de un anuncio extraño que había traspasado en su puerta la semana anterior y decía más o menos así:

"_¿Busca un lugar donde encontrar tranquilidad del estrés de la ciudad?_

_Aquí tenemos su solución múdese ahora a Monlight Bay y descubra el misterio de sus antepasados."_

El lugar lujoso que se mostraba en la foto del cartel emociono a Shadow y viendo que el precio era muy bajo a comparación del lujo, inmediatamente llamo al número telefónico que se mostraba para comprarlo.

Durante un viaje de más de siete horas en el vehículo de la compañía de bienes raíces a "Monlight Bay" se encontraba recordando ese día que el banco le entrego esa cantidad de efectivo, sin embargo durante esa reflexión se encontró con que los trabajadores del banco también le habían entregado un libro bastante viejo, pero que por la emoción del dinero había olvidado casi por completo.

Al su llegada la agente de bienes raíces estaba esperándola precisamente a un lado de la puerta del edificio, cuando Shadow bajo del vehículo, ésta la recibió calurosamente ya que nadie había querido comprar el lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no se lo hizo saber a Shadow em el instante.

De primera vista el edificio era de cuatro pisos aproximadamente y estaba situado en un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran opacados por el mismo, detrás de la estructura había un alberca o al menos eso decía la agente que con sutileza había revelado dentro de los detalles técnicos del inmueble.

La agente y Shadow subieron al último piso del edificio si bien es cierto que la fachada parecía bastante resistente y con algunos detalles ornamentales pero el interior opacaba de un modo impactante, durante la conversación la agente de bienes raíces se descuidó un poco revelando un par de comentarios:

-Vaya que suerte me ha dado señorita Shadow, desde hace un tiempo que no se venida este lugar.

A lo que Shadow se dispuso a contestar en tono interrogativo:

-¿Porque no había sido comprado el inmueble?

Y en tono de broma replico:

-¿Acaso estará embrujado?

La agente paso por alto a la pregunta y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Por fin después de unos cuantos minutos de explicaciones técnicas que por cierto Shadow casi se dormía del aburrimiento la agente de bienes raíces se despidió diciendo:

-Bueno señorita eso sería todo que disfrute su nuevo edificio.

A lo que Shadow replico:

-¿Nuevo edificio? Pero yo solo compre uno de los apartamentos.

La agente tomo aire y señalo:

-Pues la oferta es por todo el edificio, ahora a usted le pertenece, los cambios estan hechos disfrutelo.

Con una actitud un nerviosa, la agente se despedia y tan rapido como pudo se fue.

Después de unos cuantos minutos explorando el inmueble en busca de fugas o goteras introdujo sus cosas, que de alguna manera no era mucho más que unos cuantos muebles, su cama, su ropa, unas cuantas reliquias, objetos de decoración y mas de dos docenas de libros.

Dentro del enorme espacio que ofrecía el lugar sus cosas parecían mínimas, e incluso se dio el lujo de asignar un cuarto para cada función que desempeñaba.

Al cabo de unas horas solo le faltaba acomodar un antiguo librero llenándolo de cosas que nunca usaba pero que de alguna manera no se quería deshacer, dentro de esas cosas se encontraba el libro que le dieron los sujetos del banco, si bien es cierto el libro estaba sellado por una especie de bisagra de color dorada, con pasta dura y cubierta de cuero, sin embargo se veía claramente afectado por el tiempo.

Shadow se tomó unos segundos para verlo pero no le tomo importancia alguna ya que todo ese movimiento le había dado hambre y por el esfuerzo físico se sentía fatigada, acomodo el libro en el estante superior del mueble y miro por la ventana buscando un lugar de víveres.

Dentro de todo lo que se veía en ese lugar, Shadow pudo distinguir una especie de mercado improvisado y sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigió a ese lugar.

A de camino a casa, Shadow había comprado un par de cosas para una cena rápida que cuando llego a su edificio preparo con rapidez.

Con tantas cosas que parecían un sueño, Shadow se dirigió al cuarto que había designado para su habitación, este se encontraba en el último piso y con una vista a un lago bastante puro.

Esa noche entre sus tantos sueños y fantasías pudo divisar el extraño libro que había acomodado en aquel estante.

Shadow se despertó con la primera brisa de la mañana puesto que había olvidado cerrar la ventana, y sin remilgar se dispuso a cerrarlo, hacia un día espectacular y puesto que no tenía planes para ese momento, se dispuso a comprar algunas cosas y a explorar la ciudad.

La joven se encontró con muchos pobladores y un sinfín de tiendas locales, Shadow compro todo lo que se necesitaría para decorar su casa, pero las personas no parecían muy atentas, a cada cuadra que exploraba la gente bajaba la mirada cada vez que Shadow les divisaba, con una buena cantidad de cosas de decoración y despensa,Shadow regresaba a casa.

En el camino a casa se encontró con un parque local que parecía vacío y con todo lo que había caminado se dispuso a descansar un poco en la banca más cercana, giro la cabeza y al lado derecho se encontraba un joven que a simple vista parecía de su misma edad, este llevaba un sombrero que si bien le tapaba más de la mitad de la cara y con la sombra del ligero sol que resplandecía esa tarde no se podía divisar casi ninguna de sus facciones y con indiferencia leía un libro, se podía ver:

"Ecce Homo".

Así con una intención de impresionar Shadow exclamó:

-Frederick Nietzsche, buen libro sin embargo no el mejor.

A lo que el joven contesto:

-en esta tarde me apetece algo de Niel ismo Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

La joven respondió sin demora:

-Shadow y soy nueva por aquí.

El misterioso sujeto respondió levantándose de la banca:

-Un gusto en conocerle, pero he de dejarla puesto que tengo una reunión.

El joven se fue caminando hacia uno de los costados para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

Shadow en el último instante en que podía divisarlo le pidió su nombre pero fue inútil.

De esta forma se dirigió a su nueva casa a acomodar todo lo que había comprado, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.


	3. Capitulo II Graveyard

Capítulo II Graveyard

Shadow atendió el insistente golpeteo de la puerta , abriendo lenta y desconfiadamente, un reflejo que había adquirido de manera inconsciente desde su estadía en su anterior residencia ya que como bien sabia era un barrio bastante peligroso, al abrir la puerta de manera casi completa se revelo la visita, era la agente de bienes raíces que dentro de su ropa pulcra y cara se podía ver un semblante endeble y nervioso por alguna razón, no tardo ni un segundo para que Shadow dejara pasar a la agente, dirigiéndose hacia lo que la joven había designado como la sala de estar.

La agente se sentó enfrente de Shadow tan solos siendo separadas por una mesa de café color marrón, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en donde la agente se veía indecisa de hablar a lo que Shadow se adelantó a preguntarle:

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

A lo que la agente respondía con inseguridad:

-Primeramente quería disculparme señorita por haberla engañado con lo de la compra de su inmueble y lo segundo…

En ese momento Shadow interrumpía de manera mecánica:

-No se preocupe me he comenzado a acostumbrar. Entonces la agente de bienes raíces prosiguió:

-Tengo un mensaje que tiene tal urgencia que me tiene ante usted en este momento.

(Shadow asintió con la cabeza).

-Pues vera, tiene que leer el libro, tiene que verlo antes de que suceda.

Sin más la joven empezó a interrogar a la agente preguntándole por qué, el cómo y el cuándo de la situación pero la agente técnicamente huyo de inmediato. Así decidida a aclarar sus dudas Shadow tomo el descuidado libro de la rustica estantería examinándolo a detalle.

Con decisión y curiosidad se dispuso a tratar de violar la engorrosa cerradura que mantenía con diversos instrumentos e incluso un martillo, vanos fueron sus esfuerzos puesto que la cerradura, a pesar de los años que tenía no se podía abrir e incluso ni siquiera debilitar. Shadow agotada e incluso atediada salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad, dejando el misterioso libro en el buró de su habitación.

Lentamente Shadow empezó a caminar alrededor de la ciudad, la joven se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos sin tomar cuidado del rumbo que seguía o el paisaje que se admiraba, de manera insistente se hacia las preguntas de mayor índole para el caso: ¿Qué hay en ese libro?, ¿Por qué me lo dieron?, ¿Qué suceso traerá consigo?, etc.

Puesto que la atención a su entorno era poca, llego hasta los locales de la ciudad, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para contemplar donde estaba murmuro:

-¡Vaya! es un maldito misterio.

Conforme prestaba más atención a los locales tratando de dispersar su mente, llego hasta el cementerio, que como la mayoría se veía tétrico e incluso inquietante hasta para el más valiente, Shadow sin más se adentró en él y conforme iba caminando se daba cuenta que las lapidas se iban convirtiendo en criptas de mármol, grandes y pequeñas, recientes y viejas, que con el ambiente tan pesado se podía sentir incluso la desgracia de aquellos desahuciados.

La obscuridad se apoderaba del lugar y el viento soplaba fuerte dejando crujir los grandes árboles secos del lugar, la joven se sentó en una banca metálica que se encontraba a la derecha del sendero principal subiendo la mirada hacia las nubes. De pronto se escuchó un sonido repetitivo creciente, eran las pisadas del joven misterioso de aquel día que se acercaba a no más de seis metros, parecía igual de despreocupado que siempre, e incluso con una expresión tan sínica que parecía inapropiado para el lugar.

Shadow le dirigió la mirada cuidando cada paso que daba, el joven confiado soltó su primera frase: -Este lugar es un poco inapropiado para una chica como tú. A lo que Shadow respondía sarcásticamente: -Lo mismo digo "joven misterioso", ¿En esta ocasión me revelara su nombre? Entre el cinismo que contraía el joven contesto:

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para una presentación amistosa, y peor aún, un compromiso me espera.

El joven parecía falsamente apurado que con dicha pregunta se disponía a partir lo más rápido posible.

Shadow quedo desconcertada con la contestación propia y con tono divertido se dispuso a despedirse del joven, a los pocos minutos y conforme se alejaba el joven, el lugar se quedaba solo de nuevo y la luna tendía a iluminar el tétrico lugar, la curiosa chica se disponía a marcharse con el primer rayo de luz de luna pero decidió ir a investigar el lugar de donde provenía el joven misterioso, recorrió por minutos el desquebrajado sendero de piedra ornamentada que con cada paso que daba el sonido de sus pisadas era considerable.

Al cabo de más de media hora Shadow por fin diviso lo que sería el final del sendero claramente marcado por una gran cripta al fondo del mismo, dicha tenía una fachada bastante antigua y ornamentada que con el paso del tiempo y el ambiente había sido quebrantada, aun así se veía bastante en cuenta la situación, Shadow se decidió acercarse un poco más con la intención de adentrarse cuando en una fracción de segundos se oyó una voz por detrás de ella:

-Es muy tarde para que este aquí señorita.

La voz se oía grave y desgastada y rápidamente la joven volteo para divisar al emisor, era el enterrado que a simple viste cargaba más de cincuenta años con un cabello largo y de complexión delgada, claramente su cara respondía a los años que ostentaba pero su expresión era dura e incluso inusual. Shadow respondió después de inspeccionarlo a detalle:

-Ya ve iba solo quería saber de quién era la majestuosa cripta. El enterrador con tono hostil le respondió: -A la acaudalada familia Moon light, fundadores del pueblo, ahora tienes que irte rápido. Shadow entendió perfectamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llego a su casa la joven tenía la cabeza llena de interrogantes y parecía no entender ni una sola, en ese momento solo rondaba por su cabeza la imagen de él joven misterioso caminando por el cementerio. Shadow se destinó a su cama cansada y agobiada, que con un solo movimiento se lanzó a la misma cayendo en un sueño profundo.


	4. Capitulo III The library

Capitulo III La libreria

Conforme se despertaba al día siguiente, Shadow se sentía consternada por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, aun así olvido rápidamente el sentimiento.

Dentro de su plan para ese día tenía contemplado buscar un empleo cerca de la localidad puesto que sus provisiones se acababan a la par de las actividades que realizaba, así Shadow se paseó por el centro del pequeño pueblo en busca de alguna oportunidad.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la plaza principal estaba desierta y los negocios locales no tenían la intención de ocupar a alguna otra persona.

Shadow decepcionada se sentó en una banca a las orillas de la plaza disfrutando de la sobra y la brisa que hacia aviso a la entrada del invierno cuando de un momento a otro el joven misterioso se colocó a lado de la joven y con un tono muy propio del sujeto argumento:

-Deberías preguntar si hay una oportunidad en la vieja librería, apuesto a que te encontraran utilidad.

Después del rápido comentario del joven, Shadow contesto con sarcasmo:

-Acaso es tan evidente que busco trabajo, apuesto a que me seguías.

Con esas palabras el joven contesta en tono sínico.

-Tu vida es más aburrida que la mía, por cierto me llamo Daemon.

(Con un gesto rápido, el joven se levantó y se esfumo lo más rápido posible).

Ella se dispuso a seguir el consejo de Daemon incursionando hacia la librería a uno de los costados de la plaza.

El lugar parecía lúgubre puesto que el tiempo y el clima habían hecho lo suyo sobre la fachada del lugar, tímidamente la joven entro haciendo sonar una vieja campana colocada arriba de la puerta, dentro se encontró con un lugar muy grande con aproximadamente nueve estanterías que se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho.

Dicho sitio parecía estar solo, puesto que cuando Shadow se acercó al mostrador no había nadie, toco la campanilla del aparador dos veces esperando respuesta pero el silencio siguió, la joven volvió a insistir con las mismas dos tonadas de la campana. Cuando de repente se oyó una voz avejentada que rebotaba por el lugar y puesto que había eco no se podía distinguir su procedencia.

La extraña voz volvió a resonar esta vez más cerca mientras se desvelaba la silueta por detrás de una cortina que cubría un cuarto detrás del mostrador, era una anciana de aspecto demacrado y tétrico equiparable solamente al aspecto del enterrador, la avejentada señora diviso perfectamente a Shadow y con actitud inexpresiva le dijo:

-¿Buscaba algo señorita?

Con la sorpresa de su imagen, la joven se quedó impresionada al grado de fallar articulando sus palabras:

-Bueno, alguien me dijo que preguntara por una oportunidad de trabajo por aquí pero creo que está muy ocupada.

La joven se volteó lo más rápido posible y se disponía a irse cuando la anciana le interrumpió:

-Necesitamos mucha ayuda, Shadow.

Con un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda apenas pudo cuestionar:

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Puesto que la cara de Shadow era más bien de espanto la anciana replicó en tono burlón:

-Puedo leer mentes.

-Podrás empezar mañana mismo, tienes que llegar antes de la primera luz de día.

Con lo que le molestaba a Shadow levantarse temprano replicaba en su mente una y otra vez, sin embargo en ese momento solo pudo articular una frase antes de salir corriendo de ahí:

-Si

Avanzados unos kilómetros y próxima a llegar a su casa, no podía sacar de su mente el horroroso estado con que se le presentaba la pobre anciana, aunado al lugar tétrico y descuidado no le hacía menor honor a ese sentimiento y con todas las interrogantes que tenia se le unía la más común de todas: ¿Por qué sabia mi nombre?

Aun con la cabeza confusa Shadow no podía decidir su asistencia del día siguiente, puesto que si en ese momento era de día y le consterno, ahora faltando minutos para el amanecer se iba a morir de un infarto.

Por fin llego a su casa y se puso en un atuendo cómodo, no pasaban de las seis treinta y Shadow se encontraba más aburrida que de costumbre, el poblado era de lo más apacible, con esta ansiedad acumulada miro por la ventana de su habitación esperando encontrar algo, tal fue su sorpresa al divisar a la agente de bienes raíces hablando con un sujeto en un deportivo, parecía como si estuvieran quedando en una cita. Pero al cabo de unos minutos tomaron caminos distintos, al igual que la plaza principal todo parecía desolado y monótono.

Conforme pegaba la brisa congelante de la noche, aquel viento amenazante de las vísperas de invierno, Shadow se despertó, su piel blanca brillaba bajo el efecto de la luz de la luna, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana, que por el viento hacia volar las cortinas de color azul, la tranquilidad de la noche aunada a la ornamentada callejuela provoco que Shadow se quedara admirando el ambiente provocando nostalgia en su mirar.

Pasaban de las cuatro treinta cuando empezaba a alistarse para acudir a su compromiso en la vieja librería, ya que tenía la necesidad de conseguir el empleo.

Aun tambaleante se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha, después tomo el abrigo más grueso que pudo encontrar en su closet y determinada salió hacia su destino.

Después de una hora y media de camino, por fin arribaba a la plaza central y con su camino se mostraban los primeros rayos del sol de invierno.

Se dirigió hacia el fondo de la plaza doblando hacia la derecha como lo hizo por primera vez y después de divisar el lugar, entro por la descuidada puerta cristalina, delante del mostrador se encontraba la anciana y sin algún tipo de gesto ordeno:

-La primera tarea del día consiste en acomodar la mercancía de entrada.

(Señalándole la puerta del mostrador)

La joven asintió sin demora atravesando la puerta y bajando las escaleras, hasta lo que parecía ser la bodega del lugar.

A simple vista el lugar no se podía divisar claramente puesto que carecía de iluminación, pero por un perspicaz análisis no podía medir más de cien metros cuadrados, lo único que se podía divisar con certeza era la lámpara de propano que se ubicaba al fondo del mismo. Apenas se podía divisar el suelo donde pisaba la joven, pero eso no evito que cumpliera su tarea.

Se adentró cautelosamente al cuatro siguiendo la única fuente de luz del lugar, cuando llego al final giro ligeramente tratando de divisar el paquete, a su derecha se encontraba una caja de no más de un metro de anchura por la mitad de altura sin etiqueta, cargo el pesado objeto con las dos manos y arqueo su espalda que por la dimensión pensó de manera sarcástica que lo que contenía no podía ser solo libros, camino indiscriminadamente hacia las escaleras hasta que tropezó con un pedazo de baldosa haciendo desplazar al objeto y a Shadow consigo por lo menos unos metros.

La joven se levantó adolorida, sobándose la espalda y no estaba exagerando puesto que realmente había sido un golpe bastante duro.

Al fijarse de nuevo por el sitio pudo ver una estantería maltrecha a un costado del lugar, que con una curiosidad casi inhumana se atrevió a examinar, habían una serie de objetos antiguos perfectamente acomodados en cada compartimento entre estos se encontraba un hermoso collar con un dije situado en el tercer nivel de la estantería, la joya estaba detallada con unas escrituras alrededor de la cubierta dorada del dije, Shadow tomo la alhaja y la examino más de cerca, abrió el pequeño azabache del collar para encontrar una foto vieja en él.

La dama que se presentaba en él, mostraba una sonrisa tímida, sus rasgos faciales y lo que se podía apreciar parecía el vivo retrato de la joven.

Por su mente pasaban miles y diversos pensamientos acerca de esa foto, sin embargo al escuchar un pequeño chasquido al fondo del lugar dejo el colgante en su lugar.

La anciana encendía un cigarrillo, y el chasquido era desprendido por el encendedor.

(Mientras la anciana despedía el humo de la boca)

Mencionaba la anciana:

-Eres igual a ella, su carácter resulta muy similar incluso.

De manera inmediata e incluso con una expresión ansiosa, la joven interrogo:

-¿Quién era ella?

La viejita respondió en tono divertido:

-El momento de que lo sepas se acerca pero, tendrás que preguntárselo a la persona indicada.

Después de eso la anciana subió las escaleras y durante el resto del día no menciono ni una silaba de lo ocurrido.

En los pensamientos de la joven resonaba la respuesta de la avejentada señora y el nombre del joven misterioso adjunto.

Pasaban de las tres y media de la tarde cuando la anciana pidió que Shadow se retirase, así, la chica se fue caminando lentamente hacia casa con la ilusión de encontrarse a Daemon, pero fue en vano.


	5. Capítulo IV Key

Capitulo IV The key

Pasaron dos semanas después de aquel suceso y por fin se acercaba la hora de cobrar por sus servicios para Shadow, como cada mañana, se alistaba tomándose poca importancia al aspecto, simplemente se adecuaba para el arduo trabajo le aquejaba cada mañana, así, agarro de nuevo aquel gabán tan grueso y salió rumbo a su trayecto alienante, durante el mismo pudo notar un nuevo local, una especie de cafetería sin nombre alguno y con luces lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper con la noche, la joven se adentró al lugar, checando los precios de primera vista, los costos eran altos y con una mueca se fue hacia la salida principal, sin haber podido comprar algo.

Cunado procedía a abrir la puerta de cristal, choco con Daemon, que si bien era cierto su facción ante la sombra dejaba ver sus ojeras, el desganado joven se tornó feliz al reconocer a Shadow de entre la tela de ese grueso y voluptuoso abrigo, acto seguido, el joven exclamaba:

-Nos volvemos a ver, acompáñame.

Daemon fue sorprendido por el tono de piel tan amarillento de la joven.

Ella se negaba y hacía gestos pero, por fin fue convencida bajo los acertados argumentos del muchacho, se sentaron al final del recinto que permanecía solo y apacible, que tan solo era corrompido por una tonada de blues en el ambiente.

El camarero se acercó y rápidamente el desganado joven ordeno dos tasas del mejor capuchino del lugar aunado a un par de postres de la mejor índole.

Puesto que Shadow no tenía la mejor cara al respecto, Daemon pregunto:  
>-Careces de tono, ¿Desde hace cuánto que no comes?<p>

Exteriormente la joven dio indiferencia a la pregunta, pero lo cierto era que estaba paralizada por la timidez ante la impresionante actitud del susodicho.

Al cabo de unos minutos más trajeron la orden correspondiente y tan pronto como estaba enfrente del platillo, Shadow comió tan rápido y voraz como nunca antes, la acción tomo por sorpresa al joven que con cierto cuidado tomaba su tasa de capuchino y quedaba atónito por la desaparición tan rápida del plato.

Después del terminó del postre los jóvenes entablaron una conversación de gustos y afinidades que hizo que ambos perdieran la noción del tiempo.

Pasaban de las cinco treinta de la madrugada, cuando Shadow se daba cuenta de la gravidez de su retraso y rápidamente procedió a retirarse cuando Daemon la retuvo exclamando:

-Yo te llevare, no os preocupéis por nada.

Al parecer ambos compartían cierto vinculo al grado de que, adivinaban ciertos factores de conducta de manera inconsciente.

Rápidamente salieron del lugar y el llamo un carro lo más rápido que pudo que por la eficacia del mismo después de unos minutos ya se encontraban en camino a la plaza principal.

Durante todo el trayecto intercambiaban miradas cruzadas que eran respondidas con sonrisas de agrado y una que otra risilla.

A la llegada la joven se despidió apurada y tan pronto como recibió contestación se dirigió a entrar a la librería con la resignación del castigo que le diera la vieja.

Todo transcurrió de manera ordinaria, la endeble señora proseguía a sus deberes diarios sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al final de la jornada la señora prosiguió al pago de servicios de Shadow y la despidió con una sonrisa.

Fuera del lugar, a unos cuantos metros pudo divisar detenidamente a Daemon, puesto que se encontraba revisando un viejo manuscrito suyo, el, era alto y de complexión delgada, contaba con una tez mediterránea pero sus rasgos eran finos y perfilados como ningún otro, sus ojos apenas se divisaban por la oscuridad que hacía en su rostro el sombrero que llevaba. Portaba un traje a la medida de color gris oxford del mismo color del accesorio, además se contemplaba una camisa blanca y una corbata lisa de color negro, combinado con zapatos lustrosos. La elegancia se apreciaba no solo en su ropa sino también en su poderoso e interesante porte.

Divisó a Shadow después de unos segundos que seguidamente se atrevió a saludar, el contemplaba a la joven boquiabierta por una razón que no lograba percibir, de esta forma se acercó lentamente y prosiguió a exclamar:

-Ven, sígueme.

La joven todavía atolondrada asintió con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano de la localidad.

Estando dentro y bien acomodados iniciaron una plática más profunda.

Shadow se moría de hambre así, que al ordenar pidió cantidad no calidad.

Llegando al último bocado dirigió la mirada al joven que si bien, se notaba estupefacto con la rapidez en que Shadow devoraba sus alimentos, haciendo una pausa entre cada sorbo de café para desviar la mirada al ambiente del lugar.

La joven apenada por sus malos modales aminoro la velocidad, para disimular preguntando cualquier cosa, Daemon le contestaba de forma amable y tímida de cierta manera.

Pasaron más de dos horas en pláticas entrecortadas puesto que eran interrumpidos tan solo por sus propios nervios.

Al poco rato salieron del lugar, lentamente enviciados por la charla, entre el camino por la acera del pueblo a pleno atardecer terminaron caminando en dirección a las áreas verdes de los alrededores, ahí el camino era muy desigual y conforme avanzaban, Shadow hacia mayores esfuerzos para no tropezar.

No paso gran tiempo para que llegaran a una parte de la ciudad que había sido olvidada por los mismos habitantes, que tenían más que razón ya que era muy insegura, pero su motivo principal era el terreno infértil y el ambiente selvático.

Llegaban a lo que parecía la plaza principal del lugar por su amplitud y una pequeña plataforma al centro de la misma, lentamente deambulaban alrededor de la misma, cuando Shadow se tambaleo a causa de una saliente del piso, a punto de caer y con desconcierto dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello de Daemon arrancando de su cuello un collar que mantenía por debajo de su camisa, arrancándoselo de manera involuntaria.

Sus esfuerzos fueron vanos ya que ambos cayeron a un metro uno del otro, después de soltar una risa tímida se levantaron.

La joven abrió su mano y observo el centro del collar, ¡era una llave!, era dorada y algo pesada pero de ornamentación excelsa. No le tomo importancia y se la devolvió.

A las primeras horas de la noche decidieron regresar y despidió a Shadow hasta su hogar, tomaron caminos diferentes despidiéndose de manera tímida, al poco rato y cuando tomaba un baño, se acordó de manera espontánea de aquella llave, ¿Qué abriría?


End file.
